


paradise in your eyes, green like american money

by mushroomcow69



Series: t's dnf [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Surprise Kissing, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), VidCon YouTube Convention, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomcow69/pseuds/mushroomcow69
Summary: dream and george meet in real life for the first time, and george finds that his feelings only grow stronger in person, and so does the pair's chaotic energy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: t's dnf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094696
Comments: 16
Kudos: 398
Collections: MCYT, you've read this fucker :]





	paradise in your eyes, green like american money

**Author's Note:**

> here is a shitty little oneshot because i felt like it. this is probably so so bad it is late lol. i literally did not read this after writing it so theres probably a shit load of mistakes ill reread n fix in the morning or maybe just delete depending on how awful this actually is! 
> 
> also this fic is based off the song American Money by BORNS, a basic song i know but i couldn't get over how accurate the lyrics are to dnf so if u wanna listen while u read i would recommend it! 
> 
> enjoy or whatever<3

Over time, George had found Dream’s name to be accurate. He found that his best friend was dream-like by nature, that he had an inexplicable ethereal aura. George found that his voice sounded like the clouds outside a plane window, that his presence tended to feel like some sort of passive tornado. George, obviously, didn’t know what it felt like to fall through a cloud, but he could imagine it was akin to listening to Dream talk. The uncontrollable buzz in the back of his stomach, as thrilling as it was jarring, rivaled only by the airy strands of condensation that stroked his cheek as he fell. It was never violent, the fall, it was the feeling of acceptance seconds before you hit the ground, the feeling of wind against your back, the feeling of sun in your eyes as the ground crumbled beneath you. 

As dream-like as Dream was, it was always the bliss right before you fully woke up, the fog behind your eyes as you floated through space. For all he had fallen, George had never woken up to the feeling of falling, or felt lightning or thunder. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but it was worth noting that Dream had never made him feel anything but a hazey calm. 

So, understandably, George had trouble convincing himself he wasn’t just dreaming when the man announced his Vidcon presence. It just couldn’t be real; the idea of seeing his best friend had been something so far away, so fogged over, it had seemed like the type of thing that would never actually happen. 

But he never woke up, not as he packed an overstuffed suitcase, not as he booked an overpriced hotel, not as he boarded an overcrowded plane. And he never stopped falling either, the hazy feeling lasting through the airport, through the taxi, through hugging Sapnap and looking into Dream’s eyes. 

In fact, it had grown more hazy upon looking at Dream; George’s mind had filled with thick fog , his ears muffled by clouds as he vaguely heard and reciprocated a hushed ‘hi’. The fog churned as he was enveloped in warm arms, his head resting in the crook of Dream’s shoulder, tornado spinning wildly just outside Dream’s hold. 

And the fog was still there, sitting stagnantly, when George sat beside his two friends at a Vidcon booth, guarded by a rickety plastic table. 

“When does this start again?” Sapnap smiled, resting his feet on the table. 

Dream swatted at Sapnap’s legs lightly, “In like 30.”

“What are we gonna do for 30 minutes,” George mumbled, eyes frozen on his feet like they were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. 

“Dunno- George, you good?” Dream waved his hand in front of George’s face, making him jump slightly. 

“Yeah,” George blinked a few times, “just spaced out for a second there.” He looked away from his feet, turning to glance at Dream. For some reason he was almost surprised when he found Dream looking back at him. He froze as he met bright yellow eyes, stunned into intense eye contact. 

Dream’s mouth opened and closed, eyes never leaving George’s, who met him with just as much ferocity. George quickly concluded that the blonde’s dream-like effect was not, in fact, a product of his online presence, and was only enhanced in person. He was almost paralyzed, invisible streams of smoke emanating from Dream’s eyes, circling George’s and pulling them into place. He couldn’t look away. 

Finally, after a few seconds that felt like forever, Dream looked away, turning back to the table in front of them. George blinked harshly; his head felt like it was full of fog, bogged down and slow. No matter how many times he blinked, the fog didn’t dissipate, he still felt like he was watching the world through a few layers of glass, like he had just woken up from a midday nap. 

“We could wander around,” Dream implored, tapping his feet absentmindedly. 

George nodded, “Sure.”

“Y’all can, I’m honestly jet lagged as fuck so I might just chill here,” Sapnap responded, punctuating point with a yawn and rub of his eyes. 

George looked to Dream for confirmation, careful to avoid his eyes. Dream nodded with a smile and the two stood up from their folding chairs. They turned to say goodbye to Sapnap, finding the boy already head-down in his arms on the table. Looking to each other and shrugging lightly they began to walk out of the main area. 

“So,” Dream’s arms swayed at his side as he walked, “how are you liking Florida?”

George scoffed, keeping his eyes on the floor, “You just wanna brag because you didn’t have to travel.”

“Maybe.”

“I mean I don’t know, it’s all very overwhelming,” George confessed, trying to time his footsteps with Dreams, “It still doesn’t feel real.”

Dream looked down to George’s feet, slowing his walk until they were moving in sync, “Yeah, I get that. I don’t think it’s fully hit me yet, that my face is out there yet.”

“Are you scared?”

Dream scoffed, “I mean, I guess. I’m ready.”

“I’m glad.” 

Silence settled over the two, George’s eyes still on the floor, their feet falling in synchronicity. Dream was lightly waving his arms as they walked, wrists teasingly close to brushing.

“Am I,” George adjusted his shirt at his waistband, “Am I different, than you expected me to be?”

Dream paused, “I don’t know. I don’t think I expected anything. I didn’t know what to expect.”

“Am I good, then?”

Dream didn’t hesitate, “Yes.”

“Oh.”

“What about me? Am I,” Dream paused, picking at his nails, “Am I what you expected?”

“I don’t know,” George mumbled, before realizing he said the same thing Dream had, and continuing, “No. Kind of. I didn’t expect you to look like that.”

Dream choked on his breath, scoffing incredulously, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

George stopped walking for a second before his eyes went wide, jogging to catch up, “No no no, I didn’t mean that, I just meant-” He stopped. 

“What?” 

George didn’t respond, opting instead to look up from his feet for the first time since they started walking. He realized that they’d been wandering around for a while, now in a nearly empty room off the side of the venue. Dream stopped and turned to face George, catching him off guard as he nearly walked directly into the other’s chest. 

“What do you mean, George?”

A shiver ran down George’s spine at the tone of Dream’s voice. He slowly looked up, realizing just how close their near collision had left them. Before he could stop himself, he was looking into Dream’s eyes again, and the spell was back. 

“I just meant,” George inhaled sharply, “I didn’t expect you to be that attractive.” 

Dream’s eyebrows raised, a strange look falling over him. 

“Really?”

George only nodded, eyes still held in place to Dream’s. He could almost feel the fabric of Dream’s tee shirt, could almost feel the ghost of his breath. 

Dream inched forward, so little it was almost impossible to tell. 

George inhaled and leaned in the same amount, a tiny, almost invisible movement. 

The miniscule movements left them even closer than they were before, Dream’s breath grazing George’s top lip. 

A door creaked open, the boys jolted back to life. 

“Guys, you can’t be here, this is employees only,” A voice echoed into the barren room. 

Dream looked to the voice, then back to George, who only cocked an eyebrow. 

They were agreed, then.

In one swift, sudden movement, Dream grabbed George’s wrist, the touch sending sparks down his arm, and ran. George gasped sharply, legs finally catching up and beginning to run as well. 

There was no reason for them to be running, but there was also no reason for them not to be running. 

So they ran. 

Vaguely, they heard something clatter to the ground as they flew through a doorway, Dream’s hand still clenched around George’s wrist. Dream stifled a laugh at the wreckage left in their wake as he kept running, turning around corners and skidding on hotel carpet until George grabbed a metal door, pulling the two through it. 

George skidded to a stop as he found himself at the top of a long industrial stairway, the dust shining in the light from the guarded windows. He decided they were probably safe now, beginning to catch his breath before Dream was pulled through the door behind him and he was whipped around, something suddenly slamming into his lips. 

He took far too long to register what was happening, eyebrows flying up as he finally reacted, jumping to kiss back, his arms flying to Dream’s shoulders. Dream sighed with relief at the reciprocation, hands closing around George’s waist.  
Before George could even come to terms with what was happening, he felt the fog finally, finally, clear from his brain, the finally unhindered sun making his eyes burn, the sudden clarity making his head spin. 

He sighed contentedly into the kiss, feeling the clouds melt away and float out his ears, his hands snaking to card through Dream’s hair. 

Both boys seemed to finally catch up with what was happening as Dream suddenly pressed harder against George’s lips, gripping his waist until the smaller boy’s back was against the cold wall. George gasped lightly, pressing back with just as much fervor as his hands tightened in the taller’s hair, Dream only upping the ante with each move George reciprocated. 

And George was more than happy to reciprocate. 

After a few minutes, Dream regretfully pulled away, the breathlessness of running through an entire hotel finally catching up to him. 

George opened his eyes to see Dream staring at him, chest heaving. 

The two stood, trying (and failing) to catch their breath for a multitude of reasons. 

Finally, Dream let out a breathless laugh, airy and stunned. George returned the sentiment, chuckling breathlessly. Their eyes hadn’t broken since pulling away from the kiss, and George felt a spike of warmth shoot up his spine at the way Dream’s eyes crinkled when he laughed. 

The two laughed, cheeks going red, whether from blushing or loss of breath, they couldn’t tell. 

The dust settled around them, beads of light falling from the windows to their faces. 

And they just laughed. 

And when the laughter finally died down, George felt lips press against his again and he smiled into the kiss. 

His stomach buzzed, Dream’s hand stroking his cheek as he fell.

**Author's Note:**

> ok that is all i am so fucking hungry
> 
> please comment if ur reading this, i love interacting w people on this site and y'alls sweet comments are what make me want to keep writing<333
> 
> hope you all are well see you soon my loves!:)


End file.
